


Reverse of the Heart

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Heathers AU's (Crossovers) [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Female Character, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Duke is bi, Duke takes JD's role, F/F, Hangover, House Party, Lesbian Character, Mac is a lesbian, Veronica is leader of the popular kids, hangover cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Heather McNamara is a new member of the most popular clique in school. Heather Duke is the loner that everyone is wary of. What could possibly go wrong?





	Reverse of the Heart

Heather McNamara had never really been anything special. She was about sixteen, almost seventeen, years old with somewhat curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Despite being part of the cheerleading, she wasn’t the head of it or even captain, just serving her purpose but she still managed to enjoy it. 

 

The blonde haired female was perky and had a lot of very energetic social attributes, leading people to believe she had some form of an attention disorder. It was to her sheer surprise when she met the most popular clique in the entire school, led by the sharp, witty, and quick to bite Veronica Sawyer along with the two followers; Jason Dean, Veronica’s boyfriend, and Martha Dunnstock, a girl who had been best friends with the leader since childhood. 

 

They had officially been a group with Heather for senior year and now she’d become an honorary member for roughly a few weeks. She still felt nervous about being around them, not feeling like an integral member of the group. She was, in simple terms, expendable. One wrong action could send her back to the end of the social ladder. 

 

Veronica Sawyer, fashionable, witty, and more than willing to crush people under her boots to stay at the top. She was hell on wheels and made sure that everyone knew that, even though the newest member of the crew was much different. 

 

Heather was far softer, blonde, thin. She definitely had potential, but everyone was expendable to the leader. Lunch period, the perfect time to cause chaos. They had their own table, of course, not that they actually ate at that junker school but it made presence. 

 

“Alright, girls and guys, let’s use our heads and figure out what exactly we’re going to do for the rest of the day. There are wrong answers so think carefully.” The dark haired beauty smirked and leaned her chin in her palm, looking over her group. It was almost like she could see their little gears churning in their heads. How cute. 

 

Heather stared at her quizzically, not knowing what to even say. Veronica wasn’t vicious, but she knew how to formulate her words to put people in their place and use her quick wits to accomplish this. 

 

The somewhat younger blonde female frowned. 

 

“I- I don’t know?” 

 

JD rolled his eyes suddenly at his girlfriend and chuckled softly in reply. 

 

“Come on now. Wouldn’t want to scare away your pet, would you?” He smirked at Heather, enjoying it when she seemed to cower beneath his gaze. 

 

He wasn’t entirely mean, just a bit blunt and considering he was Veronica’s boyfriend, many didn’t dare go against him. 

 

Veronica gave a soft sigh. Whether it was disappointed or what, no one knew.

 

“That wasn’t to scare her, but I’ll tell you what. Heather, you need to pull your weight. I don’t let JD stick around here just for his dashing looks. He’s cunning beneath all that leather.” She purred, her eyes locked onto the blonde girl she was speaking with. She just wanted to keep everyone in check. If that meant stepping on some toes, then so be it. Compared to the others, she was gentle on McNamara. 

 

“So let’s think. All of us now, what are some things that need… adjustment?” Her smile turned a bit malicious, but her cool attitude conflicted it. It made her seem so much more controlled than she really was. Even deep down, the leader of the crew wanted to find a reason to be nice to them all yet it was hard for her. 

 

“Adjustments?” Heather echoed softly. What did that even mean? She was worried, but considering this was Veronica giving the statement… 

 

“You act like Veronica is about to bite your head off! Come on! Ronnie won’t bite… much.” JD smirked. 

 

Veronica grinned at him, raising her eyebrows in an amused manner. 

 

“Watch it, snookums, or you’ll be next on the list.” The leader let out a small laugh before returning to Heather. Gosh, how could she not get what she meant?

 

“Okay, Heather, listen. I’m taking it easy on you, but you really need to knock the air bubbles out for a bit and think. What are things that are threatening our power? Who are the little bugs that might need some relocation, hm?” Veronica tilted her head, hoping and praying that the blonde would actually understand what she was saying this time. 

 

Heather realized what she was talking about, frowning softly. 

 

“Come on, Veronica, don’t. Heather doesn’t need anymore humiliation than she already does,” she tried to argue, the blonde knowing that Heather Chandler was already at the low end of the popular spectrum and look what she’d- Mac- had done, ended their friendship for the sake of fitting in. 

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh come on, Heather. Don’t act so high and mighty. Remember you’re the one who ditched her to gain an actual life with us.” She grinned and drummed her fingers along the lunch table. 

How fun this should be, really rubbing that salt into Heather’s wounds might make the girl feel a little better about her life. Either way, Veronica was the winner. 

 

“It’ll be a one time trick. Come on now. You know a note from her favorite guy might actually cheer her up~” the teen purred. She was indeed enjoying herself. 

 

Mac frowned before she realized Veronica was right. She had ditched her only friend in favor of popularity. 

 

“Fine. I’ll write the note.” She muttered, not really pleased with this. 

 

“Wicked. Alright, let’s start it with something cheesy, hm?” The leader rubbed her hands together, chuckling as she did so. 

 

Brainstorming wasn’t so hard since the actual handwriting would do most of the work needed. It was a fairly simple note filled with stupid love lines, nothing too special if someone had standards. Chandler didn’t really, but that wasn’t her issue. 

 

“Signed, your loved Ram. Awesome. Now go put it in her lunch tray, Heather!” 

 

Finishing up the note, she gave an excited grin. Okay, wow, so she really did have a tiny bit of bitch in her. 

 

Heather shyly stepped back. 

 

“Veronica, come-” she glanced to one side as she noticed Heather Chandler passing by. With a sigh, she walked over, discreetly placing it on the tray before going back to join Veronica. She wasn’t pleased, but what choice did she have? 

 

Veronica smirked, knowing very well that Mac would do it anyway. The brunette shifted in her set, getting comfortable as she waited and watched the note be delivered to the poor girl. This was bound to be interesting~

 

Meanwhile, a few tables over, an interesting looking girl had been observing what was going on. It seemed the girl in blue was that stereotypical two faced leader of the clique. However, the blonde caught her eye. 

 

She seemed hesitant to serve out any orders. Maybe she had a bit of soul left in her? On Mac’s way back to the table of jerks, Duke locked eyes with the cheerleader, giving her a small smile. 

 

Mac briefly made contact with Duke and gasped softly. Gosh… she was cute. 

 

Suddenly, she smiled back, head cocked slightly to one side. 

The young blonde winced when she heard laughter break out. 

 

Heather Chandler cowered back when she got laughed at, the note being waved tauntingly in front of her face. Well… she felt tears prick at her eyes, but she forced it away and bolted from the cafeteria. 

 

Veronica had a smug grin on her face, giving it a small shake when she saw Chandler dash out. 

 

“Problem solved, hm?” 

 

Deep down she wasn’t sure why she had done it, but it wasn’t any time now to question her morals. She was way too far in to stop. 

 

Duke’s gaze was reverted back to Chandler running out, a small frown coming to her brows before she leaned back and looked up at Mac. Cute, and she did have a soul. She was definitely intrigued by this blonde and why she hung out with the bitches of the round table. 

 

Mac broke eye contact, rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

She turned to Veronica and sighed, “are you happy now?” 

 

The young female hadn’t officially meant to be part of the popular clique, but if it meant fitting in then so be it. Heather Mac shook her head, finally deciding to clear her mind and thought of that mysterious girl. 

 

Shit. 

 

Veronica gave her a nod, still chuckling from the events before. 

 

“I am quite pleased, thank you!” Her eyes happened to meet with Duke’s and a large smirk crossed her face. 

 

“Wow, Heather, drool much? I saw you eyeing up Red Dawn over there~ Why don’t you go talk to her if you want to stare so much!” The leader let out a laugh, tossing a look at the rest of the clique to join her. 

 

While Veronica cackled with her goons, Duke was still looking at the blonde, leaned back and playing with the cuff of her longer coat. She sure was intrigued by that girl. Though, if she wanted to approach, she figured it was best to lie low and simply watch the monarchy around her. Duke wasn’t a big fan of unnecessary conflict after all. Still, something about Heather seemed to want to make her throw that all away. 

 

“Come on, knock it off!” Heather yelped. “I don’t like her- I don’t even know her name!” She turned red from anger and embarrassment, refusing to break eye contact from Veronica, almost as if challenging her. 

 

Veronica lifted her eyebrows, her laughter fading as she stood up to look Heather in the face. 

 

“You forget why you’re here, Heather. _You_ came to me, begging to be saved from begging to be saved from being treated like trash. I can easily live my life without you in it. If you want to go back down to where you were before.” The brunette smiled sweetly, way to sweet for it to be real. 

 

Duke watched it go down, curious what the blondie’s next move was. Did she dare talk back to the ice queen of the school or move back into her place with the other henchmen? The dark-haired girl leaned forward, her eyes pinned on Mac. This would definitely be interesting. Maybe she should intervene? 

 

Mac didn’t dare back down. She refused to cower beneath Veronica and just held the stare for a moment longer before sighing softly as if giving in. 

 

“Fine, Veronica. I’ll listen to you.” She hissed, but the blonde was getting fed up with the words from Veronica. A price had been paid and she regretted every bit of it, but she wasn’t about to keep being reminded of that fact. “I know what I did. I don’t need that reminder.” 

 

The brunette chuckled. 

 

“You know damn well the price you paid you had to pay yet you still try to challenge me. It’s cute. Don’t worry, I’m going easy on you… for now. So don’t test me.” The teen sat back down, her jaw clenched slightly in irritation. Who did Heather McNamara think she was?! She was barely part of the group and she was already cruising for a bruising. 

 

Duke had seen enough. She seemed angry, almost at what what had happened between the two girls. Picking up her trash, she tossed it pretty aggressively before locking eyes with Mac one last time and pushing open the door to go outside. Hopefully Blondie had gotten the signal and would follow her outside. It was too much to bear not meeting her, but she would rather drink motor oil than talk to Veronica. 

 

Mac frowned softly before suddenly the door opened and she cocked her head. With a small squeak, she decided to follow, the blonde following the dark-haired female curiously. 

 

 


End file.
